Siempre serás nuestro hermanito menor
by scarletKirkland
Summary: Es el Día de la Indepencencia, otra vez, y Arthur está deprimido. Pero sus hermanos lo hacen darse cuenta de que ellos siempre estarán allí para consolarlo cuando está así. Sólo amor fraternal, ¡featuring the UK bros! (Traducción del fic "Always Be Our Wee Brother" by Niallfornandos) NO YAOI.


**Disclaimer:** *cuenta con los dedos* 1) Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya. 2) Sus personajes a sus respectivos... ¿inventores? bah, lo que sea. 3) La historia TAMPOCO me pertenece, por si faltaba algo. Le pertenece a Niallfornandos ( u/4371367/Niallfornandos ), y su título original es "Always Be Our Wee Brother" ( s/8729224/1/Always-Be-Our-Wee-Brother ). 4) La traducción sí me pertenece, estuve desde las 19:30 hasta las 00:30 hs haciendo esto... Sí, sin descanso. Comía mientras hacía esto, _dears_.

**Acontecimientos históricos relacionados con este fanfic: **Bueno, el Día de la Independencia. Prácticamente cuenta cómo le dolió a Arthur este día. Y es que todavía sigo un poco enojada con Alfred por ello...

**Parejas: **¡ADIVINEN! Ninguna. Nop, no hay yaoi. Ni incesto, ni UsUk o UkUs. Como dijo Niall-chan, _just brotherly love_.

**N/A: **Bueno, les contaré. Había una vez, yo amé esta historia, me enamoré de ella, le pedí a su bella autora Niallfornandos si podía traducirla, y ella me agradeció y me dijo que sí. El fin. Así que sí, esto es una traducción.

**Agradecimientos: **Bueno, a **Luli**, a **MPaRu **(sí, le agregó una M) y a **Viole** por ofrecerse a ayudarme con la traducción, y por traducir conmigo para encontrarle la vuelta a las malditas metáforas.

**Advertencia: **Uso de nombres reales. Sí, apréndanselos. Aquí están:

Alfred Jones - América

Arthur Kirkland - Inglaterra

Allistor Kirkland - Escocia

Dylan Kirkland - Gales

Liam Kirkland - Irlanda

Y sin más ¡a leer se ha dicho! (OMG, no me canso de decir eso...)

* * *

Era el Día de la Independencia, otra vez. Y Arthur lo temía. No quería recordar el día en que América ganó su propia independencia. O, específicamente, Alfred ganó _su_ independencia. Prefería olvidarlo. A pesar de eso, no podía dejar de recordar cómo la lluvia caía a su alrededor sin cesar, entristeciendo el ambiente. No podía dejar de recordar la forma en la que su pequeño hermano, al cual había criado con tanto cariño y cuidado, lo había dejado allí, abandonándolo a su soledad, como si no significara nada para él. Como si él no hubiera hecho todos los sacrificios que tenía que hacer sólo para criar a esa pequeña colonia.

Arthur limpió sus ojos con furia y algo de timidez, aunque no había nadie que pudiera ver sus lágrimas. No lloraría. No por ese imbécil ignorante. No lo permitiría.

Hoy planeaba emborracharse. Destrozarse. Y no iba a esperar. Quería olvidar todo lo más rápido posible. La resaca de la mañana siguiente probablemente no sería ni la mitad del pánico que tendría que soportar sin un poco de cerveza para suavizar sus pensamientos.

Se levantó de la cama, se vistió y tomó su abrigo, poniéndoselo descuidadamente. Tanteó su bolsillo para asegurarse de que su billetera estuviera allí y, confirmándolo, salió por la puerta sin pensarlo dos veces.

Convenientemente, la taberna estaba a sólo una cuadra de distancia. Caminó por las calles de Londres, intentando apurarse un poco debido a la lluvia.

_Genial_, pensó Arthur amargamente. _Otro recuerdo de este bloody día fantástico._

Cada persona que dejó atrás tenía una expresión amarga en su cara. El Día de la Independencia fue bastante despreciado en Inglaterra. Sólo un recuerdo del día que perdieron una guerra contra esos colonos ignorantes.

Cuando finalmente llegó al bar, entró por la puerta, desencadenando un pequeño tintineo de campanas. Estaba un poco mojado, pero ignoró eso. Echó un vistazo a la barra. Para su asombro, allí estaban sus hermanos mayores, Escocia, Gales e Irlanda.

¿Dios lo odiaba o algo así? A veces parecía que el destino no estaba nunca de su lado. Sus hermanos nunca parecieron preocuparse por él. Siempre acosándolo en su infancia. Bueno, a veces siguen haciéndolo. Principalmente Escocia, por supuesto.

Pero nohabía otros asientos que no estuvieran ocupados, a excepción de algunos que estaban donde se encontraban algunos adolescentes borrachos y ya irritados. Y Arthur prefería no molestarlos. Así que se acercó tristemente a sus hermanos mayores y se sentó junto a ellos.

"_Oi_, Arthur!" saludó Allistor en voz muy alta y desagradablemente, alcanzando con su mano el pelo de Arthur y alborotándolo, para su disgusto.

"Deja eso, no estoy de _bloody _humor" dijo Arthur malhumoradamente, deslizándose hacia la mano de su hermano irritadamente.

"Bueno, ¿pasa algo con tu kilt*, _aye_, Arthur?" dijo Liam, notando la tristeza en el rostro de su hermano menor.

"¿Cuál es el problema?" preguntó Dylan, mirando a Arthur muy de cerca.

Arthur ni siquiera se volteó a ver a sus hermanos cuando dijo "Nada. Mantengan sus narices en sus propios asuntos.*", lo que obtuvo como resultado feroces ceños fruncidos por parte de sus tres hermanos.

El camarero que se encontraba detrás del mostrador miró a los cuatro hermanos y frunció el ceño. Nada salía bien cuando los cuatro bebían, y menos cuando estaban juntos. Siempre terminaba con el bar destrozado o con Inglaterra desnudándose y sus hermanos animándolo. "¿Qué van a tomar esta noche?"

Escocia le dio una calada al cigarrilo que tenía en su mano. "Whisky para mi", dijo, echando el humo por la nariz.

"Me gustaría algo de _guiness_", dijo Irlanda alegremente.

Gales sonrió con ganas. "Yo tomaré sidra".

Inglaterra gruñó con disgusto por las elecciones de sus hermanos. "Yo cerveza, _please_" dijo con cortesía. Nunca dejó de ser un caballero.

Allistor volvió a mirar a Arthur. "Así que, ¿no vas a decirnos qué está mal?" dijo, posando una mano en la cabeza de su hermano.

"N-no, ahora no" dijo Arthur con la voz quebrada, y los sentimientos llegando a él, torturándolo. "Nada de qué preocuparse".

Ahora sus hermanos sí estaban un poco preocupados. Nunca antes lo habían visto deprimido de esa manera. Ni siquiera cuando perdía una guerra contra Francia. Él solía ser despiadado, ya que era todo un pirata. Pero algo parecía estar molestando al muchacho.

Irlanda, ahora intranquilo e interesado, extendió una mano y la puso en la mejilla de arthur, quitando los mechones de pelo de los ojos de su hermano menor. "Puedes decirnos lo que ocurre, Arthur. Eres nuestro hermano pequeño" dijo suavemente.

Justo en ese momento, el camarero volvió con las bebidas. Tan pronto como Inglaterra obtuvo su cerveza, le dio un largo trago, limpiándose la boca después de haberla llenado de alcohol.

"¿Piensan hacerme bromas cuando les diga?" preguntó Arthur tristemente, mirando con recelo a sus hermanos.

Allistor, Liam y Dylan estaban demasiado preocupados como para estar pensando en hacerle bromas a su hermano menor en ese momento, por lo que sacudieron sus cabezas. "¿Por qué haríamos algo como eso?" preguntó Dylan.

Los ojos de Arthur examinaron a sus hermanos con cuidado. "Porque siempre lo hacen" dijo. "¿Lo recuerdan?"

Los hermanos de Arthur le habían hecho muchísimas cosas malas al menor en el pasado. Pero no tenían la intención de hacerle nada cruel esta vez. "No lo haremos" dijo Dylan. "Lo prometemos". Todos sacudieron sus cabezas.

Sorprendido ante la repentina amabilidad por parte de sus hermanos, los ojos de Arthur se abrieron como platos, y parpadeó para alejar las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos. Suspiró y terminó lo último que quedaba de su cerveza. "O-_Okay_… volvamos a casa primero, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo exasperado.

Todos tomaron el resto de sus bebidas, pagaron, y dejaron la taberna en silencio. De regreso a casa con frío y de mala gana, abrazaron sus cuerpos para calentarse. Intercambiaban miradas ocasionales pero, aparte de eso, observaban muy de cerca a Arthur. ¿Qué le pasaba al pobre muchacho? Estaba en total silencio. Todos se miraron entre sí con preocupación cuando vieron una única lágrima desplazarse por la mejilla del inglés.

Tan pronto como llegaron a casa, cerraron la puerta y miraron con preocupación a Arthur, quien estaba inconscientemente meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás en una silla mecedora. "Así que," comenzó Escocia, "¿cuál es el problema, _Artie_?"

Arthur tomó una bocanada de aire con cansancio. "Bueno…" comenzó, sin saber por dónde empezar. "Es el Día de la Independencia, ya saben…"

Allistor, Dylan y Liam estaban en silencio. El Día de la Independencia. No tenían idea de por qué _su pequeño Artie_ estaba deprimido. Claro, sabían que ese día era un poco deprimente, pero demonios, ¿era **tan** doloroso recordar ese día? Ese pequeño polluelo tenía que significar mucho para Inglaterra.

"E-Él era mi hermano pequeño, y me dejó en medio de la lluvia. Lo único que pedí fue un poco de _bloody _ayuda, y me tiró como una basura, como si no existiera. No es justo, maldita sea. No es justo…" Lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Arthur mientras hablaba en voz baja.

"Arthur…" comenzó Liam, arrodillándose frenta a su hermano. Allistor y Dylan hicieron lo mismo. A pesar de que habían acosado a su hermano pequeño en el pasado, hasta incluso haberlo golpeado en algunas ocasiones, lo amaban sin importarles nada. Sólo que no sabían exactamente cómo demostrarlo.

Los ojos de Arthur se abrieron como platos cuando Allistor lo levantó de la silla mecedora y lo sentó en su regazo. Acarició el pelo rubio de Arthur, y le susurró cosas tranquilizadoras. "No tienes que tener miedo a que alguien te abandone, _laddie_…" lo calmó. "Siempre vamos a ser tus hermanos mayores, y tú siempre serás nuestro pequeñito hermano…"

Los otros dos se acurrucaron junto a Arthur y Allistor, cada uno sosteniendo una de las manos de Arthur. Él apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su hermano mayor, ante la conmoción de todo aquello. De sus hermanos siendo realmente, realmente amables con él, de saber que en realidad no lo odiaban. Sintió como sus hombros tensos se relajaron y su conciencia se relajaba.

"Los amo chicos…" hipó Arthur, cerrando sus cansados ojos verdes.

"Nosotros también te amamos, hermano pequeñito" dijeron con dulzura, y Allistor le dio a su hermano un pequeño beso en la frente.

Arthur se quedó dormido junto a sus hermanos, seguro de que ellos nunca lo abandonarían.

* * *

Le traduciré todos sus reviews a Niall para que los lea, así que no sean malos y déjenme/le uno. Ah, y sepan que **nunca más **voy a hacer otra _bloody _traducción (mentira).


End file.
